Deseo Prohibido
by HyugaPrincess
Summary: Porque a ella no le importaba nada desde la primera vez que sus labios tocaron los suyos. Porque la edad no era un problema para ellos, pero la sangre sí. Como descendientes de la dinastía Tao, ellos debían ser unidos, pero nunca les impusieron un límite.


**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes usados para la creación de este fic me pertenecen, son de Hiroyuki Takei. Solo los uso para sacarme esta idea de la cabeza.

**Summary: **_Porque a ella no le importaba nada desde la primera vez que sus labios tocaron los suyos. Porque la edad no era un problema para ellos, pero la sangre sí. Como descendientes de la dinastía Tao, ellos debían ser unidos, pero nunca les impusieron un límite. Ahora es muy tarde para corregirlos._

* * *

**Deseo Prohibido**

Su vista se clavó en el oscuro cielo, ahora cubierto por estrellas y la luna, testigo de todos sus pensamientos. Jun Tao estaba ahí, sentada sobre el suelo de cemento del balcón en su habitación, mirando más allá de lo imaginable, perdida en sus sueños y anhelos, desvariando sobre lo prohibido.

Porque desde hacía meses ella se comportaba de ese modo, distante con su familia y su espíritu. Apartada de todos, menos de una persona: su hermano Ren Tao. Aunque sabía que de él era de quien realmente debía alejarse.

Escuchó dos leves golpes en la puerta, antes que esta fuera abierta, mientras un escalofrío estremecía su semi desnudo cuerpo. Se puso de pie con calma, y sus pies descalzos se movieron con deliberada lentitud hacia el interior del cuarto.

Unos ojos felinos, salvajes y lujuriosos, la contemplaban desde la entrada. Las manos de su acompañante se ocupaban de asegurar la puerta, impidiendo que cualquier intruso pudiera romper su momento especial.

Con pasos firmes, se detuvo frente a la mujer de cabellos verdes. Jun Tao contempló el rostro de su hermano menor, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se extendiera por el suyo. Ren Tao pasó una mano por el cabello de su hermana, soltando el broche que lo mantenía sujeto, permitiéndole caer por la espalda femenina.

A estas alturas ya no importaba que fueran familia, que el tuviera diecisiete años y ella pasara los veinte. Lo único realmente importante, lo que interesaba cada noche cuando se encontraban solos, era la compañía del otro. Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por el rostro de Ren, provocando que las mejillas de su hermana se tiñeran de un suave color carmín.

Le encantaba hacerla sonrojar, pero disfrutaba mucho más escucharla gemir.

Con una mano la tomó por la cintura con fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Un pequeño gritito de sorpresa escapó de los labios de la mayor al sentir el cuerpo de su hermanito tan cerca del suyo, porque a pesar de haberlo tenido de ese modo veces antes, el deseo era el mismo cada vez.

La otra mano del Tao se enredó en la melena de Jun, antes que sus labios se apoderaran de los suyos en un beso cargado de pasión y desesperación. Y ella se lo devolvió con la misma fuerza, con el mismo anhelo y la misma frustrante desesperación.

Ambos sabían que este era un deseo prohibido, estaban enterados desde la primera vez que juntaron sus labios, pero ahora carecía de valor alguno. ¿Por qué luchar contra lo inevitable? ¿Para qué desafiar al destino?

Desde pequeños habían mantenido un fuerte lazo, el que los mantenía unidos como hermana y hermano, Jun Tao y Ren Tao. Como descendientes de la gran dinastía China. Como familia y herederos, era lógico que trabajaran juntos y aprendieran a apoyarse mutuamente.

Pero el lazo se había hecho más estrecho desde que conocieron a Yoh Asakura, cuando la máscara de odio que protegía al menor fue rota por el calor del prometido de Anna. Desde ese momento, el cariño hacia su hermana alcanzó un nuevo nivel, y con el paso de los años se incrementó.

Sus labios presionaban con insistencia los de su hermana. Jun se aferraba con ambos brazos al cuello de Ren, gimiendo entre besos, ahogando algunos cuando sintió la mano del muchacho deslizarse por su espalda y su muslo.

Con gran maestría y sin separar sus labios ni un centímetro, Ren la levantó del suelo y la depositó en la cama, cubierta por sábanas blancas. Se acomodó sobre ella, teniendo cuidado al hacerlo. Porque ella seguía siendo frágil, no debía olvidarlo.

Su lengua delineó los labios de la peliverde, pidiendo acceso a su boca, deseo que le concedió sin chistar la mujer.

La delgada tela que cubría la desnudez de Jun Tao le permitía sentir a la perfección el bien proporcionado cuerpo de su hermano, y como cada una de sus curvas se amoldaba perfectamente al cuerpo masculino. Como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas, como si desde el principio hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro.

Las expertas manos del muchacho despojaron a la mujer de su ropa, dejando el marcado cuerpo femenino expuesto a su amante. Ren besó los labios de su hermana una vez más, para después dejar un camino húmedo por su cuello y hombros.

Una de sus manos apretó el seno izquierdo, provocando que su compañera emitiera varios gemidos, que él se ocupó de acallar con sus labios. No podían ser descubiertos por ninguno de sus padres, esto era un error después de todo.

Las caricias que el Tao le proporcionaba lograban acelerar el errático latido de su corazón, y lograban que su cuerpo temblara ante el leve tacto, excitándola a cada segundo. Jun era una chica débil cuando su hermano estaba cerca, una sola mirada era capaz de hacerla sonrojar, una sonrisa podía delatarla ante los demás.

Esos eran los efectos que provocaba su hermano en ella.

Los labios de Ren recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja, desde el cuello hasta el vientre, tocando con sus manos, sus labios y su lengua, dejando un camino húmedo sobre la clara piel. Mordiscos en el cuello, chupetones en los hombros, dedos marcados en la cintura.

Ella era suya, cada marca lo demostraba, solo era suya.

Arañazos en la espalda, marcas en el cuello, él era suyo. Nadie podía negarle a Jun Tao que el cuerpo de su hermano menor le pertenecía, y ella no podía negar que el suyo jamás sería de nadie más.

Ren se despojó de sus ropas con una lentitud mortificante para la joven que lo observaba cegada por el deseo. Él sonreía, complacido por el rostro frustrado de su hermana, en realidad amaba molestarla. Dejó todo caer junto a la cama, disfrutando del nuevo tacto.

Sintiendo su piel y la de Jun rozarse levemente, aumentando el calor de sus cuerpos. No pudo evitar que su mano acariciara de nuevo la figura femenina, ni pudo negarle a sus labios el sabor de los de la peliverde. No era posible luchar contra la atracción, ellos eran uno solo, nadie iba a cambiarlo.

Jun no negaba el deseo que sentía, esa necesidad tan agobiante por sentir el cuerpo de Ren y el suyo formar uno solo. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, parecía que intentaba saltar fuera de su pecho, y si él seguía torturándola de ese modo, estaba segura que lo conseguiría. Sus mejillas ardían, coloreadas de carmín. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por perlas de sudor, pero adoraba la sensación.

Ren no paraba de jugar con sus dedos en el interior de su hermana. Primero fue uno, luego dos, luego fueron tres; dentro y fuera, una y otra vez; uno, dos, tres, dentro, fuera, una vez más. Jun gemía incansablemente, al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su espalda en señal de gozo o buscaba con desesperación los dulces labios del Tao.

La tortura se prolongaba por minutos que parecían horas, y al mismo tiempo, solo segundos.

Húmeda, cálida, necesitada...Jun ya no podía esperar más. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su hermano, fundiendo sus labios en un beso cargado de todo sentimiento que la recorría. Él la aferró por la cintura, apretando la figura femenina contra su cuerpo desnudo. Jun era todo lo que necesitaba...

Sus sexos se rozaron y ella ahogó un fuerte gemido en otro beso.

Estaba por entrar en ella, cuando se detuvo. Ella clavó sus ojos, oscurecidos por la pasión, en él; desorientada. Pisadas se escucharon en el corredor y se detuvieron en la puerta. Ambos se miraron con pánico, pero al mismo tiempo, con frustración.

Esperaron pacientemente que la persona del otro lado se marchara. Sus labios no se separaron en los escasos minutos que el intruso estuvo tras la puerta, dudando entre llamar o no. Cuando se marchó y ambos estuvieron seguros de no ser descubiertos, siguieron con su juego.

Jun elevó sus caderas cuando sintió el miembro de su hermano recorrer su vagina. Su espalda se arqueó y juntó sus labios una vez más. Ren empezó a moverse dentro de ella, sus embestidas fueron aumentando de intensidad transcurrido unos minutos. El vaivén de caderas era un baile enloquecedor para ambos Tao, quienes gemían sin control y se besaban desesperadamente.

Entraba y salía de ella, la besaba, la mordía, la hacía suya una vez más.

Subía y bajaba sus caderas, se aferraba a él, le clavaba las uñas...de dejaba acariciar por unas manos que conocía a la perfección.

Ella alcanzó el orgasmo primero, como sucedía siempre. Espasmos de placer y gozo recorrieron su cuerpo, tocó el cielo con la punta de los dedos y volvió a la tierra, para besar a Ren con cariño, con amor. Él le correspondió, y volvió a moverse. Un segundo orgasmo para ella, y sentía que flotaba.

Cambiaron de posturas sin separarse, ella quedó sobre él. Ren sonrió ante la descarada minara de su amante, ella besó sus labios apasionadamente, retirándose antes que pudiera corresponderle. El Tao frunció el ceño, molesto. Ella se rió dulcemente y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de él.

Ren la tomó por las caderas, ayudándole con el trabajo que realizaba, logrando que cada penetración fuera más rápida y más profunda. Ambos llegaron a la cima a la vez, y ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por acallar sus gemidos y los de su pareja a tiempo. Estaba exhausta, pero nunca se arrepentía de ello.

Se dejó caer sobre el pecho masculino y cerró los ojos, una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios. Ren tomó la sábana que descansaba a los pies de la cama y cubrió a ambos con ella. Dejaron que el sueño los venciera.

Cuando Jun abrió los ojos el sol ya había salido y estaba sola. Miró extrañada todo a su alrededor, deseando comprobar que todo había sido real, siempre lo hacía. Llegó a desayunar en el momento que sus padres se levantaban para dejar la mesa, los ojos de su hermano se posaron en los suyos y ambos sonrieron.

Esa noche iban a repetir la experiencia, de eso no había duda.

* * *

Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Shaman King, y para colmo llego con un intento de lemmon xD Nee, así soy yo.

No tengo mucho que decir, acabo de terminar el anime y pues me vino esta idea a la mente.

Besos.


End file.
